memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse
Aus Diskussion:Akira-Klasse ich habe lange gesucht aber konnte KEINE kanonische referenz für den namen finden. bitte hilfe--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:37, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) :es gibt auch keinen, nicht mal die USS Akira selbst taucht irgendwo auf (wenn ich mich recht errinnere wurde sie durch die USS Thunderchild ersetzt oder so). Der Name ist streng genommen non-canon, aber das sind andere auch, und bei der Akira-Klasse war der konsens, ihn zu behalten :wenn allerdings doch jemand eine Referenz findet, um so besser--Bravomike 16:43, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) Aus Diskussion:Sabre-Klasse Name Canon? ist der name Sabre-Klasse irgentwie canon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:42, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sabre vs Saber Jetz wurde zum (gefühlten ;)) 50. mal "Sabre" im gesammten Artikel in "Saber" geändert. Der Artikel heißt aber weiter "Sabre", und daran ändert die Umbenennung nichts. Allerdings sollte das jetzt endgültig geklärt werden.die MA/en listet die Klasse als Saber class, unsere HGI sagt eindeutig, dass das ein Schreibfehler ist. Ich würde das jetzt gerne klären, den Artikel gegebenfalls verschieben und dann die Sache ein für alle Mal vom Tisch haben--Bravomike 14:56, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :sollte eventuell eh in einen sammelartikel. siehe oben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:03, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Also soweit ich weiß, heißt diese Klasse Saber. ::Im Spiel Star Trek Armada wird es zwar als Sabre angegeben, aber in anderen Quellen wieder als Saber. ::Nun ich denke, wir müssen uns auf eine Variante einigen. ::(Ich hab es in Saber umgeändert). ::(Der vorstehende Beitrag stammt von Venkara 17:08, 29. Mai 2007 (UTC) und wurde nachträglich signiert) :::obwohl beide namen non-canon sind --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:10, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt, das müssen wir jetzt klären. In der MA/en nimmt man ja auch Saber, aber auch da habe ich keine kanonishe Quelle für den Namen gefunden PS @Venkara: Bitte signiere deine Diskussionsbeiträge mit --~~~~~ über den Button "Signatur"--Bravomike 15:13, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, trotz der Tatsache das beine non Cannon sind, ist es meiner Meinung nach Saber. --Venkara 15:53, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Diese Meinung kannst Du gerne haben, de facto hat die Klasse nach bisherigem Stand der Diskussion schlicht überhaupt keinen (kanonischen) Namen.--89.55.245.107 17:43, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo, :also im deutschen STA2 wird diese Schiffsklasse definitiv „Sabre” geschrieben. Gibt es denn für die Ami-Schreibweise irgend welche anerkannten Quellen, die man auch im Artikel nennen kann? :Ansonsten können wir ja auch eine Abstimmung machen, oder? ..ich wäre dann jedenfalls für „Sabre” (naja, der Erstkontakt ist eben immer prägend :-) ). :MfG .. Spawn 13:03, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::die sache ist einfach die das es für keine der beiden bezeichnungen eine annerkannte quelle gibt. eigentlich müsste diese klasse in einem sammelartikel aufgelistet sein--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:14, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, ich hatte vorhin „Saber” in „Sabre” geändert und teilweise auch korrigiert und zudem auch die alternative (Ami-)Schreibweise nach oben geschoben. Und da es bisher nur zu „Sabre” eine konkrete Quellenangabe gibt (STA2), sollte das so auch erstmal in Ordnung sein. :MfG .. Spawn 13:22, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Verschieben? Shisma und ich haben uns über die Prototypen-Schlussfolgerung untrhalten. Dabei ist er drauf gestossen, dass es für uns eigetnlich eine unbenannte Schiffsklasse ist. Und da hat er recht, deshalb nun meine Frage: verschieben? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:11, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das würde beseuten, dass auch noch die Steamrunner-Klasse und die Akira-Klasse dorthin verschoben werden müssten, oder? --HenK | discuss 14:04, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::korrekt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:05, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Gut, streng genommen müsste man alle verschieben. Aber irgeendwie find ich die Artikel teilweise zu lang um in den unbanannten Schiffsklassen "unterzugehen". Ich hoffe ihr versteht, was ich meine. --HenK | discuss 14:10, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::die artikl sollten ohnehin mal gekürzt werden. hast du eine alternative?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:13, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Was ist eigentlich mit "Typ"? Saber-Klasse = Yeager-Typ, Steamrunner-Klasse = Appalachia-Typ, Akira-Klasse wäre (wenn man so weit gehen will) Thunderchild-Typ. Spart diesen Sammelartikel, in den meiner Meinung nach nur Klassen gehören, für die überhaupt kein Name bekannt ist.--Bravomike 14:14, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :In der MA/en belässt man dafür eigene Artiekl (obwohl ich grad nur bei Akira gesachut habe). Gibt es dort eigentlich andere Regeln für anerkannte Quellen als bei und? --HenK | discuss 14:21, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Die nehmens nich so eng^^. Ich wäre aber auch für ...-Typ Artikel. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:23, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::So weit ich weiß sind die Namen dieser drei Klassen auch bei denen nicht kanonisch, aber einfach so weit verbreitet, dass sie akzeptiert werden--Bravomike 14:25, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::dem kann ich mich anschließen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:25, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wessen kannst du dich anschließen, shisma? Den Typ-Artikeln oder was Bravomike sagte? Also ich find auch dass die Namen so verbreitet sind, dass man es allgemein akzeptiert. --HenK | discuss 14:38, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Also wenn wir die Namen als nicht-kanonisch ansehen (was sie streng genommen scheinbar wirklich sind, allerdings habe ich in der MA/en keinen einzigen Hinweis diesbezüglich gefunden) wäre ich auf jeden Fall eher für die "XYZ-Typ"-Variante als für den Sammelartikel. Bei der Saber-Klasse könnten wir allerdings ein Problem bekommen: das einzige bekannte Schiff ist die USS Yeager (NCC-61947), der Name wäre also "Yeager-Typ". Es gibt allerdings bereits einen ''Yeager''-Typ, der durch die USS Yeager (NCC-65674) zu diesem Namen kam!--Bravomike 16:12, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich habe gerade noch mal nachgelesen, es gibt dazu in der englischen Canon policy einen Ausnahmeabsatz zum Thema Informationen aus dem Produktionsumfeld, die normalerweise, genau wie bei uns, nicht kanonisch sind, aber es gilt: "The only exception to the exclusion of production or reference material not seen on-screen from the main body of an article is for naming items or people that were seen on-screen but not referred to by name. For example, names such as Livingston and Neural were not mentioned on-screen, but are derived from production sources. The primary reason for this is to avoid creating a large number of "unnamed" subject pages when an official name already exists." Damit wäre geklärt, warum man in der MA/en scheinbar überhaupt keine Probleme mit den Namen hat während wir sie ständig diskutieren... ;)--Bravomike 16:27, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Und was machen wir jetzt? --HenK | discuss 11:28, 22. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Keine Ahnung. Wie sehr hängen wir an "Akira-Klasse"?--Bravomike 13:59, 22. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also ich bin auch dafür das wir die Namen Steamrunner-Klasse, Akira-Klasse und Sabre-Klasse behalten, denn diese Namen sind doch weit verbreitet. --Klossi 14:09, 22. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Naja, weit verbreitet oder nich....canon bleibt canon.... Das is wieder sone Sache von wegen Phaserbänke-Zählen, die sind auch weitverbreitet, dass die immer gleich aussehen, nur für uns zählt das eben nicht. Genauso denke ich auch, die Klassen sind nunmal für uns noncanon. Und diese Regel der MA/en ist auch sehr zweifelhaft. Wenn wir Infos aus Produktionskreisen aufnehmen würden, wäre die "Technik der USS Enterprise" canon! Und das ist sie nunmal nich. Nunalso: ich denke, die Klassen sind noncanon und wir müssten sie in xxx-Typ Artikel verschieben. Zum Problem Yeager-Typ: könnte man auch mit einer Jahreszahl versehen. (Tschuldigung, wenn ich mich da stur stelle, wenn die Mehrheit entscheidet, dass die Klassennamen als richtig zu betrachten sind, schließe ich mich natürlich an) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:12, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich glaube, ich starte dazu mal eine grundsätzliche Diskussion im Zehn Vorne: Forum:Akira, Steamrunner und Konsorten--Bravomike 16:04, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Aus Diskussion: Steamrunner-Klasse